Eeriness
by Lecia412
Summary: Sebuah kejadian aneh yang dialami oleh keluarga Kim. Terutama hal-hal yang mengenai anak bungsu mereka, Kim Sehun. KaiHun (Brothership) Dislike-Don't Read!


**Cast : Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun (Kim Sehun)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Horor & Family**

**Warning : Typo(es) Bahasa Tak Baku, EYD, etc**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**—Eeriness—**

.

.

.

**Jongin POV**

Ini kisah tentang keluargaku. Awalnya keluargaku adalah keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Keluargaku hampir mendekati keluarga idaman setiap orang. Orang tua yang penyayang, kekayaan yang berlimpah serta kasih sayang serta perhatian dari _appa_ serta _eomma_ untuk anak-anak mereka.

Kehadiran calon adik kecilku menambah kebahagian keluargaku semakin sempurna. Hampir setiap hari _eomma_ disibukan dengan adik kecilku yang cantik dan juga lucu. Meski adikku seorang _namja_, tapi kecantikan _eomma_ menurun kepadanya.

Hingga sebuah kejadian aneh terjadi. Adik kecilku selalu menunjuk kearah sudut rumah. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Karena usia adikku baru menginjak satu tahun. Dan hanya penggalan kata yang aku bisa dengan dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ta—Tatata." Celotehnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sampingku.

"Ada apa hmm?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat tubuhnya. Jarak usiaku dan adikku terpaut 5 tahun. Sehingga di usiaku yang keenam ini aku sudah bisa mengangkat tubuh kecilnya.

"Tatata." Celotehnya sambil terus menunjuk kearah kananku. Aku sudah berkali-kali menoleh namun tak ada siapapun disana.

"Tata—hiks." Tiba-tiba saja Sehun—nama adikku— terisak. Aku segera menggendongnya ke dapur untuk kubawa ke _eomma_.

"Huwaaa." Tangisan Sehun semakin kencang saat aku berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu. Bahkan ia merontah dalam gendonganku. Hampir saja Sehun terjatuh, namun _eomma_ segera membantuku dan mengambil alih Sehun dariku.

"Kenapa dengan Sehun, Jonginie?" tanya _eomma_ sambil mengusap punggung Sehun. Kini tangisan Sehun tak seberapa kencang seperti tadi, dan hanya sesekali sesenggukan dalam gendongan _eomma_.

"Jongin tidak tahu _eomma_, Sehunie tiba-tiba menunjuk sesuatu lalu menangis." Jawabku.

"Ya sudah, sekarang bantu _eomma_ menyiapkan makan malam ne." ucap _eomma_ sambil menggendong Sehun ke dapur bersamanya.

.

—**Eeriness—**

.

Sudah hampir dua tahun sejak kejadian itu. Kini setiap keanehan pada adikku semakin jelas. Aku sering melihat adikku berbicara sendiri di kamar. Meski bahasanya masih tidak beraturan, belum lagi dengan logat cadelnya, namun aku masih bisa mengerti setiap apa yang diucapkannya.

"Thehun boleh mengajak Jonin _Hyung_?" Ucapnya entah pada siapa saat aku meliriknya dari sofa. Lihat, menyebut namaku saja Sehun masih belum bisa.

"Wae? Jonin _hyung_ tidak cahat." Aku menoleh kearah Sehun yang sedang berceloteh diatas karpet dengan dikelilingi berbagai mainannya.

"Sehunie, kau berbicara pada siapa?" tanyaku. Sehun menoleh, jari mungilnya menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di depannya.

"Aku bicala cama Lili, _hyung_." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku saat aku sama sekali tak melihat seseorang disana.

"Dimana? _Hyung_ sama sekali tak melihatnya?" tanyaku dan mulai menghampirinya.

"Kata Lili, Jonin hy_u_ng cahat, Jonin _hyung_ tidak bica melihatnya." Aku semakin heran dengan ucapan Sehun yang semakin tidak jelas. Akupun mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Sudah waktunya Sehun tidur. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ akan segera pulang." Aku melihat Sehun melambaikan tangannya dalam gendonganku. Jujur aku sedikit takut. Namun kata _eomma_, anak balita seperti Sehun mempunyai daya imajinasi yang tinggi, sehingga aku tak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Lili jangan ikut. Thehun mau tidur." Aku balikan badanku saat Sehun mengibaskan tangannya seolah mengusir seseorang.

"Tidak ada yang mengikuti Sehunie tidur. Tidak ada Lili disini." Kataku sambil membenarkan gendonganku.

"Tapi Lili mengikuti Thehun. Yakk, jangan pukul Jonin _hyung_." Teriak Sehun. Aku semakin takut sekarang. Bagaimanapun aku hanya anak kecil berusia delapan tahun. Dan aku masih percaya adanya hantu.

"Apa Thehun bisa terbang cepelti Lili?" ucap Sehun sambil melihat ke langit-langit kamar.

"Sehunie jangan bermain terus. Sehun harus tidur ne." ucapku sambil memeluknya erat.

"Lihat deh Jonin hyung, Lili bica telbang." Aku semakin takut saat Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk ke atas.

"Sehunie, ayo cepat tidur. Eomma nanti marah kalau Sehunie tidak mau tidur." Bujukku.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, dan ekspresinya mampu membuat suasana hatiku membaik. Setidaknya ketakutanku berkurang saat aku melihat wajah imutnya.

"Thehun mau cucu. Thehun mau cucu coklat." Aku hampir saja lupa jika Sehun tidak bisa tidur tanpa susu coklat kesukaannya.

"Kalau begitu, _hyung_ akan buatkan dulu ne. Sehun tidak boleh kemanapun saat Jongin _hyung_ membuatkan susu untuk Sehun." Aku mencubit kedua pipinya saat melihat Sehun mengangguk dengan imutnya. Aku sangat senang mempunyai adik seperti Sehun, bahkan teman-temanku ada yang iri padaku. Katanya aku tak cocok menjadi kakak Sehun hanya karena warna kulit kita yang sedikit berbeda. Warna kulitku memang agak tan, namun ini karena aku sering bermain diluar rumah, Sehingga kulitku menggelap terkena sinar matahari.

Saat aku menutup pintu kamar Sehun, sayup-sayup aku bisa mendengar Sehun kembali berbicara sendirian. "Thehun juga mau ikut telbang."

Namun aku tak peduli, karena mungkin yang dimaksud Sehun adalah mainan pesawat-pesawatannya, dan bukan terbang secara sungguhan.

Saat aku membuat susu untuk Sehun, aku bisa mendengar seperti benda terjatuh. _'Pasti Sehun melempar mainannya.' _

"Jonginie, kau ada dimana nak. Lihatlah apa yang _eomma_ dan _appa_ bawakan." Aku langsung berlari ke arah pintu masuk dengan membawa botol minum Sehun.

"_Eomma_." Teriaku sambil memeluknya.

"Jagoan _appa_ sudah pintar rupanya. Dimana adikmu?" tanya _appa_ sambil mengusap rambutku.

"Aku membuatkan Sehun susu. Sehun sedang ada di kamar. Apa ini ap_p_a?" tanyaku saat melihat kantong plastik yang dibawa appa.

"Ini makanan kesukaan Jongin." _Appa_ mengangkat tubuhku dan membawaku ke sofa untuk membuka oleh-olehnya.

"_Eomma_ akan melihat Sehun dulu." Ucap _eomma_ mengacak rambutku sebelum pergi ke kamar Sehun.

Aku terlalu sibuk melihat apa yang dibawa oleh appa dalam kantong plastik tersebut. Ternyata tak hanya makanan _favorite_ku, tapi ada juga sepatu _dance_ yang pernah kulihat minggu lalu saat kami semua berjalan-jalan keluar. Ada juga beberapa mobil-mibilan yang pastinya untuk adikku tercinta.

"_Gomawo appa_." Ucapku sambil mengecup pipinya. Kami bercanda diruang tamu dengan mencoba sepatu yang baru saja dibelikan oleh _appa_ untukku, namun jeritan eomma membuatku terhenti saat hendak memakainya.

"ANDWAE SEHUNN!" _Appa_ langsung berlari menuju kamar Sehun. Aku juga langsung melempar sepatuku asal dan berlari mengejar _appa_ yang sudah berlari duluan.

"Ada apa _honey_?" tanya _appa_ saat sudah berada diambang pintu.

"Yeobo, Sehunie!" tunjuk _eomma_ keatas lemari.

DEG

Aku melihat Sehun berada diatas lemari sambil memeluk boneka pororonya.

"_Appa eomma_, Thehun telbang."

_Appa_ langsung berlari menuju ke lemari pakaian Sehun saat melihat Sehun hendak melompat dari atas sana.

Grep

Beruntung Sehun jatuh kedalam lengan _appa_ dan hanya boneka pororonya yang terjatuh ke lantai. Tubuh _eomma_ merosot saat melihat hampir saja Sehun terjatuh. Aku hanya bisa mematung melihat kejadian aneh itu. Tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi takut. Aku menenggok ke sudut lemari saat aku merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang mengamatiku.

"Astaga Sehunie hiks. Kenapa kau bisa berada diatas sana nak?" _Eomma_ memeluk erat Sehun saat _appa_ memberikan Sehun kedalam rengkuhan _eomma_. _Appa_ yang melihatku ketakutanpun memelukku.

"Sudah jangan takut. Sehun sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucap _appa_ menenangkanku. Aku terlalu takut melihat ke sudut lemari. Aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahku ke dada _appa_ dan membalas pelukan _appa_ semakin erat.

.

—**Eeriness—**

.

Malam ini kami semua tidur di kamar _appa_ dan _eomma_. _Eomma_ terlalu khawatir jika kejadian yang membahayakan itu kembali menimpa Sehun maupun aku.

Aku memejamkan mataku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku pada Sehun yang kini tertidur disampingku. Sebenarnya aku sejak tadi hanya memejamkan mataku saja, karena aku tidak bisa tidur sampai sekarang.

"Aku semakin khawatir dengan Sehun _yeobo_." Tiba-tiba _eomma_ bersuara. _Eomma_ tidur disamping Sehun. Kami semua memang saat ini tidur dalam satu ranjang. Beruntung ranjang _appa_ dan _eomma_ cukup besar untuk kami tempati berempat.

"Sudahlah honey. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan." Ada nada khawatir dari suara appa. Aku masih berpura-pura tertidur agar tidak menganggu percakapan _appa_ dan _eomma_.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh _yeobo_. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin, tapi aku tidak buta. Aku bisa merasakan kehadiran orang lain selain kita. Aku sering melihat Sehun menunjuk sesuatu yang bahkan tak bisa kulihat, berbicara sendiri, serta tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sehun bisa berada dibawah ranjang. Padahal aku masih ingat betul, aku sudah meletakannya diatas ranjangnya waktu itu." Aku bisa merasakan tangan _eomma_ mengusap kepala Sehun.

"Sstt, kau hanya terlalau khawatir sayang. Lebih baik kita tidur. Jangan sampai anak-anak terbangun karena obrolan kita."

Aku bisa mendengar _eomma_ mengela nafasnya berat. Sebelum kesunyian melanda kamar _appa_. Jadi _appa_ dan _eomma_ juga melihat setiap keanehan yang terjadi pada Sehun. Memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah ini? Semoga semua keanehan yang aku alami ini hanya mimpi dan saat terbangun nanti, semua akan terlupakan.

**Jongin POV End**

.

—**Eeriness—**

.

Sudah tiga tahun sejak kejadian itu. Keanehan-keanehan yang terjadi di dalam keluarga Kim sudah tidak sesering dulu terjadi. Bahkan hampir semuanya seakan sudah berubah normal seperti pada umumnya.

_Eomma_ Kim kini sedang memasak makan siang untuk kedua anaknya. Ia sudah menjemput Sehun dari sekolah, sedangkan suaminya bekerja dan baru pulang pukul 5 sore nanti.

Nyonya Kim memang tidak menjemput Jongin, karena anak sulungnya tadi bilang jika akan pulang terlambat. Nyonya Kim juga sudah menitipkan anaknya pada Nyonya Park, tetangga sebelah rumahnya yang akan menjemput anaknya yang satu sekolah dengan Jongin.

"_Eomma_, Lili nakal. Lili menarik lambut Thehun." Usia Sehun sudah enam tahun, namun ia masih belum fasil mengucapkan huruf 'S' seperti sekarang.

"Bilang kepada Lili untuk tidak melakukannya ne, _eomma_ sedang menyiapkan makan siang. Nanti eomma yang akan menemani Sehun main." Ucap Nyonya Kim lembut lalu berkutat dengan masakannya kembali.

Nyonya Kim memang tidak menyewa pembantu, Sehingga segala macam urusan rumah tangga dialah yang mengatur serta mengurusnya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, anak bungsunya kembali lagi menghampirinya.

"_Eomma_, Lili memukul kepala Thehun." Nyonya Kim menghela nafas sebentar sebelum mendekatinya anaknya.

Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sehun dan mengusap kepala anaknya. "Bilang pada Lili, _eomma_ akan memukul Lili jika berani menggangu Sehun." Sehun mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya.

Sehun berlari menuju ruang tengah tempat ia bermain dengan mainan-mainannya. Sementara Nyonya Kim kembali berkutat dengan makanan yang akan disajikannya di meja makan.

Nyonya Kim sebenarnya sudah lelah dengan sikap aneh Sehun. Sehun selalu bercerita kepadanya tentang Lili, terkadang ia tertawa sendirian saat bermain di ruang tamu. Nyonya Kim sudah menanyakan tingkah aneh Sehun kepada psikiater anak. Ia sedikit lega saat psikiater tersebut menjelaskan jika anak kecil seperti Sehun memang suka berkhayal.

Nyonya Kim hampir selesai menyiapkan makanan dan memanggil-manggil Sehun namun tak ada sahutan.

Bukk

'_Anak itu pasti melempar mainannya lagi.'_ Batin Nyonya Kim.

Nyonya Kim melangkah menghampiri Sehun. Saat ia akan sampai di ruang tamu, tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara yang merintih kesakitan. Iapun mempercepat langkahnya sambil sedikit berlari menuju Sehun.

DEG

Nyonya Kim terkejut saat melihat kening anaknya berdarah namun masih tak sampai membuat Sehun kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Sehun! apa yang kau lakukan." Tanya Nyonya Kim entah pada siapa. Ia sudah muak dengan semuanya. Tak ada yang percaya jika ada orang lain yang berada di rumahnya selain keluarganya. Orang asing yang tidak diharapkan kehadirannya.

"Eomma, Lili nakal." Ucap Sehun lirih sambil memegangi kepalanya. Nyonya Kim meraih tubuh lemas anaknya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku tahu kau ada disini. Jangan ganggu Sehun. Jangan ganggu keluargaku. Pergi dari rumahku." Teriak Nyonya Kim cukup keras.

"Hihihi." Nyonya Kim terkejut saat mendengar suara tawa seseorang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah, namun matanya masih tak menemukan apapun di seluruh ruangannya.

"Pergi! Siapapun Kau, kami semua tak membutuhkan kehadiranmu disini." Tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduk Nyonya Kim berdiri. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan saat melihat benda-benda di ruangan tamunya tiba-tiba melayang.

Nyonya Kim terlalu takut hingga tingkat kewaspadaannya semakin berkurang. Ia tak menyadari jika sebuah tongkat golf suaminya yang berada di dalam guci kini melayang dan mengarah ke kepalanya hingga …

Bukk

Tangisan Sehunpun pecah saat melihat eomma nya tergeletak di karpet dengan kepala berdarah. Pelukan _eomma_ nya pun terlepas. Sehun berusaha bangkit dan menguncang tubuh _eomma_ nya.

"Lili nakal hiks—kenapa Lili memukul _eomma_ hiks—kepala _eomma_ beldalah huwaaa." Suara tangis Sehun semakin pecah saat tangan kecilnya menyentuh darah sang _eomma_ yang keluar deras dari kepalanya.

.

—**Eeriness—**

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kematian _yeoja_ satu-satunya dalam keluarga Kim. Jongin kinilah yang bertugas mengurus Sehun dengan dibantu bibi Jung yang bertugas memasak dan membersihkan rumahnya.

"_Eomma_ hiks—Thehun merindukan _eomma_—" Jongin memeluk Sehun di atas ranjang saat adiknya tersebut masih saja menangisi sang _eomma_. Jonginpun sebenarnya juga ingin menangis, namun ia tak mau dirinya terlihat lemah dimata Sehun.

Jongin sendiri masih curiga jika _eomma_ nya meninggal karena diserang perampok yang ingin merampok rumahnya. Ayah Jongin juga sudah menyewa detektif swasta untuk menyelidiki kematian sang istri, namun sampai sekarang tak ada tanda-tanda yang pasti untuk menyangga dugaan perampokan tersebut.

"Lili yang nakal _hyung_, Lili yang memukul _eomma_." Sehun terus-terusan menyalahkan Lili atas kepergian sang _eomma_ hingga membuat Jongin bingung. Ia sebenarnya sedikit percaya dengan cerita Sehun. Namun percuma saja jika ia mengatakannya pada sang _appa_. Karena orang dewasa pasti hanya menganggap bualan setiap kata-kata dari anak kecil sepertinya.

"Sehunie tidur ne, karena besok Sehunie sudah harus sekolah." Jongin mencium kening Sehun dan membenarkan letak selimutnya.

"Jongin hyung akan menemani Thehun tidul kan?" Jonginpun tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lili pelgilah. Lili tudah nakal, Thehun tidak mau Lili menemani Thehun tidul. Tudah ada Jongin hyung ditini." Ucap Sehun yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk Jongin berdiri.

**The End**

* * *

Annyeong readers, tiba-tiba saja saya ingin membuat Fict bertema horror. Apakah horornya kerasa(?). Mianhae jika horornya gagal. Ini saya ketik kilat tadi, jadi maaf kalau banyak typo. Mohon beritahu saya agar bisa saya perbaiki.

So, what do you think about this? Jujur saya jadi takut setelah mengetik ini. Malam-malam ngetik ini dan langsung mempostingnya. Aishh, #peluk Thehun.


End file.
